Storm
by Khitie Ethrin
Summary: Asuka Jr is caught in a storm and goes to Meimi's house for some shelter......FINALLY!!!!!!CHAPTER 4 IS HERE!!!!!!!
1. The beginning of it all

A/N: This is my first St. Tail fic, so don't hurt me! I got my idea for this fic when I was watching my St. Tail movies. I don't know how this is going to turn out, so just bear with me please. If this fic doesn't work out, I will just go back to writing Inu Yasha fics. And yes I know that the personalities aren't correct but it is 2 years later, so I guess anything can change. WARNING!!!!! ALTERNATE UNIVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own St, Tail = (. The brilliant mind of Megumi Tachikawa does. I am just a lowly servant ;).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Storm  
  
By the time Asuka Jr had made it out of the arcade, it was pouring and hailing, and the hail was about the size of a tennis ball.  
  
'Oh, well,' Asuka Jr thought, 'there went another weeks worth of allowance.'  
  
Jr had just stepped out the door when a loud clap of thunder snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
'Oh, shit!' he thought, 'pretty big storm on the way.' He stepped out into the street and was hit on the head by some hail. 'OWWWW! Okay pretty big storm happening currently!' he thought as he rubbed his head where he had a large lump from where the hail hit.  
  
'My house is to far away from here..and I don't think that Meimi would mind if I stayed at her house for a little while.' He thought as he started to make his way through the winding streets while the rain and hail continued to pound down on his back. As Meimi's house came into view Jr started to walk a little faster. His heart was racing and his head hurt. As he ran up to Meimi's door, a larger piece of hail hit him on the head, causing him to pass out. A few hours later he opened his emerald green eyes to find that he was in a room that he was not to familiar with. A warm fire was burning in the fireplace that was across the room from where Asuka Jr. sat.  
  
"Good, you're awake." A warm voice said. "I didn't know if you were going to make it."  
  
"Where am I?" Jr asked as he sat up but fell right back down from a dizzy spell.  
  
"You're in my living room." A girl with long citrus orange hair and sapphire eyes said. She was wearing a simple emerald nightgown (it was 2 in the morning when Jr. finally woke up) and she was sitting across the room, in a small armchair with a cup of coffee in her hand.  
  
"Meimi, is that you?" Asuka Jr asked as he rubbed his head. He had a massive headache from the hail that had hit him on the head.  
  
"Yes." Meimi said as she set down her coffee, got up from the armchair and went over to the 17 year old man that was lying on her sofa. "Sit up."  
  
Jr smiled at his 16 year old friend and did as he was told. He sat up and tried to fight off the dizzy spell that hit him harder than the first one. He fell back onto Meimi's lap. He looked up into her sapphire eyes that were full of love and caring.  
  
"How did you get here?" Meimi asked as she stroked his forest green hair and looked into his mesmerizing emerald eyes. "How did you know where I lived?"  
  
"Just a hunch, I guess. You know that a detective always follows his hunches." He quickly inhaled as Meimi put pressure on the lump on his head.  
  
"Sorry." Meimi said with a smile. It had been two years since Meimi and Jr had seen each other last, sure they saw each other when St. Tail struck, but only Meimi knew. In Meimi's point-of-view, Jr had really grown up. Sure he was still bent up on catching St. Tail, she didn't mind, but he was getting closer and closer to catching her. She felt as though he could read her thoughts, he always knew where to be and he was figuring out new ways to deceive her.  
  
Jr looked up at the girl whose lap he was lying on. 'She has grown more beautiful since 8th grade.' He thought as he looked at her trying to figure out what had made her more beautiful. Her hair was a little bit longer and her sapphire eyes sparkled more because of the firelight. Her emerald green nightgown accented both her hair and her eyes making her shine.  
  
"You have grown more handsome Jr." Meimi said with a blush creeping up onto her cheeks. She had noticed that when she brought him inside, with magic of course, that he had gotten more muscular. He had stopped wearing suits all the time and started to wear outfits that accented his muscular chest and arms. When she brought him in, she dried him and put some of her father's pajamas on him and wrapped him in a blanket.  
  
(A/n: ACK!!!!!! WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"How have you been all these years?" Jr asked as he sat up and held his head as another wave of dizziness came upon him. Meimi quickly sat up and grabbed hold of his shoulders so that he wouldn't fall down again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him for a few moments.  
  
"I have been missing you." Meimi said quietly into the crook of his neck. (A/N: GOD that was SAPPY!) She let go of his shoulders and looked into his bright emerald green eyes, which were full of passion and love. She leaned forward and gently placed her lips over his and gave him a light kiss.  
  
Tbc???? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, I have not totally fought off my writers block, so I am just going to stop here. I hope that you enjoyed this fic. Please no flaming! ~Lady Meike~ 


	2. Freaky Realization

A/N: I would like to thank all of you for reviewing. And unlike some authors that I know (not trying to be rude) I do not beg for reviews. Well, I know that the characters are occ..what is that anyways? Everyone says something about occ and I am sitting there reading the review that it is in and I am going "What the f*ck?" can anyone explain that to me..? Okay, well, I'm still not sure what is going to happen..oh, wait..that's a bad thing. Well, let's just say I know where it is going, k? Okay at the end of this chapter, I would like you to review and tell me your honest opinion. Do you think that I should continue with "Storm" or should I go back to writing my Inu Yasha fanfics? Well, let's just wait and see, k?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own St. Tail =(. The brilliant mind of Megumi Tachikawa does. I am just a lowly servant ;).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Storm Chapter 2  
  
Meimi's hair felt like velvet against Asuka Jr.'s face. Her warm lips slowly left his, as he peered into her eyes, all that he saw was love.  
  
"Meimi," Asuka began quietly but was cut off when the hallway light turned on.  
  
"Meimi? Honey, who's here?" a familiar voice called hoarsely.  
  
"Asuka Jr. dad." Meimi said quietly in a sweet and musical voice.  
  
"Why what's wrong with the boy?" Her dad asked not as hoarsely as before as he tiredly walked into the living room where Meimi sat with Asuka's head in her lap. Mr. Haneoka was a well built man. His shoulder length brown hair was pulled back into a dragon's tail, obviously messy from sleeping. And his blue (?) eyes sparkling faintly in the firelight. He wasn't at his full height due to the fact that he was hunched over.  
  
"He passed out at about 10 pm on our doorstep with some pretty nasty bumps and bruises. And so, I carried him in here, fixed his wounds, and gave him a pair of your old pajamas." Meimi said as she gently cradled Asuka's head, one arm supporting his head and the other draping over his waist.  
  
"Oh, well, why don't you put the young man in the guest room and then head up to bed?" Mr. Haneoka suggested and then turned around to head back into his room. He shut the door quietly and then there was just Meimi and Asuka sitting on the couch alone once more.  
  
"Do you want to go to the guest room?" Meimi asked as she started to softly stroke Asuka's hair, that started to lull him to sleep very slowly.  
  
Asuka shook his head faintly and then slowly drifted into the fantasy world of dreams.  
  
Meimi sat and admired Asuka for a while. The way he looked like a little boy when he slept, and the way that his forest green hair shifted from forest green to an orange-ish green from the firelight. His muscled chest rising slowly from breathing, the shadows from the firelight making his muscles look more defined. After about half an hour of admiring the sleeping prince charming on her lap, Meimi started to fall into a night of comforting and loving dreams.  
  
Only a few hours later, Meimi was awoken by Asuka talking in his sleep.  
  
"No..Meimi..don't leave..I love you..don't do that to yourself..put the knife down...Meimi...NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed the last word and then jolted up. His brow was dripping with cold sweat and his heart was pounding in his throat. He felt Meimi's arms encircle him around his waist and felt her put her cheek against his back.  
  
"It's alright, I'm here Asuka. You were just having a nightmare." Meimi said trying to comfort him. Her hands, which were on his stomach, rubbed in small circles going from his tight abs, to his well defined pecks.  
  
Asuka t00k some deep breaths to calm himself down and leaned back into Meimi's embrace.  
  
"Asuka, would you mind telling me about your dream?" Meimi asked as she leaned back against the pillows, bringing Asuka with her. She placed a light kiss on his right temple to help ease his current state.  
  
"Well, it started out with us going out to eat in a fancy restaurant and having a light conversation, but as the night went on the conversation just kept getting darker and darker, and about 5 minutes ago, you were almost begging me to take back my love for you or else you would kill yourself. I told you that I loved you, and you picked up your steak knife and jammed it into your heart." when Asuka was done telling Meimi his dream, he was curled up in the fetal position on Meimi's lap, with tears running down his cheeks and onto Meimi's emerald nightgown.  
  
Tbc??? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, like I said at the beginning, review and give me your honest opinion on whether I should continue with "Storm" or just continue with writing my Inu Yasha fics, or just stop writing all together..oh, wait.that last one was a bad idea..bad idea. Well depending on what you guys say, the third chapter may or may not be out as soon as possible.  
  
~Lady Meike~ 


	3. Talking about it

A/N: SINCE EVERYBODY WAS YELLING AT ME!!!!!!!!!! Here is the third chapter. Sorry about the wait..you know, school started and gymnastics, and drivers ed.. *gags* Well, it seems that everyone wanted me to continue, so here is the third chapter. Just to tell all of you, I do appreciate all the reviews but NOT the YELLING!!!!!!!! And for those of you who have read "In the Field of Dreams", there will be a slight delay. I am sorry for all the trouble. And I have started yet another fic, and if you would like to read it, it is called "Unreachable Love." (InuYasha) It is a little different from the other fics that I have written and it is very OOC but I hope that you will all read it and give it a chance. Chapter 2 is still being written, but chapter 1 is out and ready to be read. Please enjoy it, and all of my other fics.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own St. Tail =(. The brilliant mind of Megumi Tachikawa does. I am just a lowly servant ;).  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Storm Chapter 3  
  
"Asuka, its fine. I'm sure that it was just a dream and that it didn't mean anything." Meimi said as she slowly rubbed small repeating circles down Asuka's back. She brought up one of her hands and brushed some of his damp forest green bangs off of his brow and took a damp washcloth, to dab off the perspiration.  
  
"You're probably right, but I still can't shake off this nagging feeling that I have. It feels like... something is going to happen, and very soon." He hung his head and his forest green hair fell as a blanket across his eyes. He felt Meimi brush some of it away, so that the fire light made his face visible. In the background, you could hear Meimi's dad snoring softly.  
  
"Asuka..." Meimi started to say, but the sad and yet comforting look in his eyes, made her stop and blush slightly. 'What was she doing? She was St. Tail, of course, something was going to happen, something always happened. However, she was in love with the man who always tried to catch her. She had always loved him.' She gazed upon the man that was sitting in front of her. His emerald green eyes shimmered with the unshed tears.  
  
Asuka slowly lifted his head as he heard Meimi whispered quietly. Her sapphire blue eyes were in the direction of the fire. She was in deep thought, and he could tell. He lifted one of his hands sluggishly, and brushed her citrus orange hair away from her gorgeous eyes. "Meimi," he pleaded with her as he set his strong arms around her thin waist. "Meimi look at me, please."  
  
She slowly turned her head and her sapphire eyes met those of emerald. The emerald eyes were full of love, and love for her and her alone. "No matter what happens, you know that I will always be here." she heard him say quietly. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. The amount of love and warmth flooding through her, made her love the man in front of her even more. She leaned against his warm chest and sighed deeply. The smell of his cologne filled her nose, and vaguely made her head spin. She felt Asuka's hands move from around her waist, to completely encircle her waist into a warm embrace. The sound of a floorboard squeaking somewhere in the house, told them that Meimi's dad was up again.  
  
"Meimi?" Mr. Haneoka called out, his voice even more hoarse that before.  
  
"Yes?" Meimi said, her voice a bit muffled, due to the fact that her head was buried in the crook of Asuka's neck.  
  
"Why are you still up? It's already 5 o'clock." Mr. Haneoka asked as he walked into the living room. His brown hair mussed and his dragon tail in need of a fixing. His livid blue eyes clouded over with tiredness and exhaustion. It took him a little while to take in the scene before him. His only daughter, wrapped up in the arms of some silly detective boy.  
  
"Asuka and I were just talking dad." Meimi said, taking her head away from Asuka's neck, and looking at her father. Her love for Asuka was brilliant and extremely obviously shining though her eyes as she looked at her father, who seemed to understand.  
  
"Well, don't stay up to early." Mr. Haneoka said, laughing a bit at his little joke.  
  
"Don't worry dad, we won't." Meimi said as she looked back into the emerald eyes that were staring intently upon her. Meimi vaguely noticed that her dad had gone back to his room. The smell of his cologne slowly overwhelmed her as Asuka leaned in to capture her lips in another kiss. Meimi noticed, again, that his lips were as soft as silk, and the love that he felt for her was noticable in his kiss. He deepened the kiss to wrap his soul around hers.  
  
(((Author:.................writers block)))  
  
A few moments later, Asuka pulled away for some air. He looked at the girl he held in his arms, and his eyes bore into her soul, trying to find her secrets. He felt as though he had seen those eyes before, but he couldn't remember where. As he stared, Meimi's cheeks were tinted pink, and the light from the fire cascaded a small shadow over her face. Her eyes held the fire of her love in them.  
  
"I love you." Meimi said in a small voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: HAHAHA..sorry, I just have to make almost every chapter a cliff hanger. But I do have good news, gymnastics is almost over, so I will have more time to get the next chapter out. I'm sorry for making you wait however many months it took just to write this short chapter. And to be perfectly honest, I only started it yesterday (2-6-03) and I finished it in 1 day (2-7-03). But I hope that I get over the 50 review mark this time, and if not, oh well. I just hope that I get over the 50 review mark by the time that this fic is completely over with. And I hope that that time doesn't come to soon. If any of you have any suggestions on what you would like to see happen in the next chapter, or any of the other chapters that will be coming out eventually, either e-mail me (lady_meike@excite.com) or just tell me in a review. Okay, now the thank you's. I give one GIANT thank you to: *takes one giant breath* Ying-fa, Winder, Krysta, FangFire, Neko- chan, Lady Akiko, sakura32, Neko-Youkai, Serenity Madison, Saint Tail Fan, Saiyan Warrior Princess, CameraKutie (x2), Raspberry Paradise (x2), Rini, Aika-Naoki121, Cutie Blossom (x2), Tsunami Wave (aishiteru!!), Yaoi Goddess Kome, Eikos butterfly, ianthe, Helen, Toadzg1, ginger!!!! *gasps for breath* Wow that was long.... I know that it kinda went downhill, and I DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! And I can tell you one thing. Spell-check does not like many of your names, gomen! 


	4. The scariest and happiest moment

A/N: HiYa!! Yeah Yeah, REALLY late update...I guess you could say that I have been pining over ideas over what to write, but that would be lying. I have just been to lazy, and with homework and everything, I don't really have time to go on the computer...^^; yet another lie... Okay how about this. I have been busy writing my next masterpiece? It is going to be a InuYasha fic, and it is in the writing process faze(sp?). But HEY!! I'm actually sitting down and writing, okay typing, this chapter. It was kind of hard for me to get this chapter out, because I think it may be the last one. I don't actually know yet *runs away from flying kitchen objects* GOMEN! I have a basic idea, but no leads yet. If any of you want to chip in ideas, I would be so grateful!! But anyways, here is this chapter and once my InuYasha fic comes out I hope to see that many of you will review to that one also. And, (this is becoming wayy to long) I just got back from the Bahamas and my camp, so I have been home for a week. I know that a lot of you have been harping me about getting this chapter out, so I am going to spend a lot of time writing this in the next couple days to please you.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own St. Tail =(. The brilliant mind of Megumi Tachikawa does, and I am just a lowly servant ;). ( Although, I do want to own InuYasha! InuYasha wa KAWAII desu!!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Storm  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Asuka couldn't take his emerald eyes off the sapphire ones in front of him that held so much emotion and love, that he couldn't tear his own eyes away. He unconsciously held the girl closer, as if to brush his soul with hers. He felt his heart warm and swell as he heard her say those three small words again. I love you. Asuka lifted one of his hands, and gently wiped away a stray tear that fell from Meimi's beautiful pools of blue. He gave her a heart felt smile, and answered to her call. "I love you too. I love you so much, it hurts."  
  
As she listened to him return what she had said, many more tears had slowly spilled out of her eyes. She laughed quietly and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him shift slightly, as he picked her up off the couch. "Where are we going Asuka?"  
  
"To your room." Asuka smiled down on her as he headed up the staircase. He felt Meimi tuck her nose in between his neck and shoulder, and couldn't get the thought of her lips against his neck out of his head. The light smell of roses lifted to his nose, and he breathed in deeply. To him, that scent reminded him of St. Tail. He lightly shook his head, saying to himself that Meimi couldn't be St. Tail.  
  
'I know that somewhere deep inside him, he knows who I really am... but I am afraid to tell him if he doesn't know. And if he doesn't know, I don't want him to hate me!' Thoughts like these were cluttered inside Meimi's head. A few more tears had made their way down her cheeks and then were soaked up by Asuka's collar. She took a deep breath to help stop the tears and took a deep breath full of Asuka's cologne. "You smell nice." She voiced aloud.  
  
Asuka blushed and kept heading towards Meimi's room. "I think what you are smelling is 'Axe' it is a new type of "body deodorant" from America."  
  
"Oh, but wasn't it expensive?" she inquired softly.  
  
"I don't know, my dad's friend got it for me when he was on a trip to California." Asuka shrugged a little, which made Meimi's head bounce a bit.  
  
Meimi stayed silent and just breathed deeply. Soon thereafter, Meimi fell asleep. Held in the arms of her true love, surrounded by his warmth. Feeling protected, and cared for. True she had been dreading the day of when she had to tell Asuka about her being St. Tail, but now, for one she hoped that he had figured out that it was her, but she knew that since he loved her so deeply now, that it didn't matter. Even if she told him, he would still love her for who she is and not who she was. While she was sleeping/thinking she felt Asuka's warmth leave her. She opened her sapphire eyes and had to blink a few times to get used to the darkness of the room. "Asuka, where are you?"  
  
The room was silent for a few minutes, then a voice behind her told her to climb into her bed. Silently she complied and climbed under the covers of her semi-small bed. Meimi heard some rustling next to her and felt the mattress sink down. An arm draped over her hips and pulled her so that her back was pressed tight against Asuka's chest. A slight blush covered her cheeks, but she paid no attention. Everything, all her senses, were being toyed with as warm breath tickled the back of Meimi's neck.  
  
"Ano, Asuka?" To Meimi, her voice sounded distant, and scared. But obviously Asuka didn't notice ((Baka Asuka...gaaa! I rhymed ()).  
  
"What?" He tightened his arm and pulled her even closer to him, burring his nose in her sweet smelling hair. The scent of roses rushed into his mind, heart and soul.  
  
"I have something that I need to tell you, something that I have been hiding." Meimi's heart was pounding now. She was mustering up all the courage that she had, just to tell him that she is...was St. Tail. Meimi's breath was short and wheezy almost. "I...I...I'mSt.Tail!"  
  
Asuka stopped and wasn't sure that he had heard his Meimi correctly. If he had, to him it would be a big deal. The thief that he had been chasing since 8th grade had been in front of him the entire time, and he had never noticed. "Meimi-chan, could you repeat that please. I wasn't sure of what you said, but it sounded like you said that you were St. Tail."  
  
Meimi stayed silent, yet nodded her head. Small, slow tears had made their way out of her eyes, and quietly fell down her cheeks. 'Oh, God, he hates me now, I just know it. This is the reason that I never wanted him to know.' Meimi pulled out of Asuka's grasp and moved towards the wall, where she proceeded to curl up in the fetal position. Her shoulders were slightly trembling.  
  
Asuka stayed still. He never actually thought that his little Meimi was actually the mysterious St. Tail. The moonlight shining through the window, displayed a scene to Asuka that he never thought was possible. Meimi, his Meimi, was afraid. Her lithe form was shaking, and she had moved as far away from him as possible. He paid more attention to the quietness of the room, but heard quiet sobs coming from Meimi. It hurt him to see her like this. With her back to him, not talking but crying, and trembling. He scooted closer to her, but only to have her try to make herself as small as possible. "Meimi."  
  
'He isn't leaving, why? I thought that he would hate me. Despise me. Never want to see me again.' Meimi's thought process was stopped when Asuka's warm arms pulled her from her previous position, and pulled her up against him. His arms were wrapped around her waist, as if he were afraid of letting go.  
  
"I kind of figured that, I am a detective you know." Meimi laughed quietly, which made Asuka smile. "I still love you, no matter what happens."  
  
"Thank you Asuka. Thank you so much. I was so afraid to tell you. I didn't know how you would react. I guess that if you got up and left, right after I told you, that what you saw in your dream would probably come true. You know, the killing myself part. Because I have come to realize that I live for you, and only you. My heart, body, and soul. I love you Daiki((?)) ((I have only heard it once. If it is wrong, please correct me.))" New tears became apparent whence falling down Meimi's cheeks.  
  
A small smile crept up on Asuka's face as he leaned in and kissed Meimi's wet cheek. "I love you too, Haneoka Meimi."  
  
Meimi turned in Asuka's arms so that she was facing him. She smiled and pushed herself up so that she was eyelevel with Asuka. "I hope that we can be together for a long time."  
  
"Oh, we will be, because I have no intention of letting you go. I finally caught you." Asuka said the last part with a silly grin on his face. Meimi laughed and kissed him deeply.  
  
~*~*2 years later~*~*  
  
"Meimi, you look gorgeous." Seira said quietly. Her chocolate brown eyes wide with amazement.  
  
"Do you really think so?" If you didn't know Meimi, you might think that she was apprehensive, but Seira knew better. Meimi was wearing a white gown that was encrusted with little diamonds. It was backless but tied at the neck ((almost haltertoppy)) and was tight all the way down to about mid- thigh, which from there it flared out, only slightly, so that she could walk normally without being restricted. The bottom trailed about a foot behind her, and she wore 2 inch white heals. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head, in an extravagant bun, with curled tendrils hanging to frame her face. "I can't believe that I am doing this." Meimi took a few deep breaths.  
  
"Don't worry you'll do fine. And the only people who will see you are you, Asuka, God, and I." Seira smiled at her best friend trying to help her out.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Meimi took one final steadying breath, and headed into the church, where in half an hour she would be starting a new life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, yes, I have decided that that was the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed Storm. And I am sorry that you had to put up with my laziness. Please read some of my other fics, and give me the same motivation! Unfortunately, I don't much like this chapter...but what do you guys think? Arigato Gozaimasu!!! Ja!!  
  
~Lady Meike~ 


End file.
